


Best Laid Plans

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Episode 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But he tries being good, Characters are 16/17, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Only for Allison and Jackson to tempt him, Oral Sex, Season 1 Canon Divergent, Stiles is a vindictive little shit sometimes, Stiles isn't a good friend sometimes, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Versatile Jackson Whittemore, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott and Lydia make out, Stiles decides the best revenge would be having sex with exes. When he decides not to go through with his plan, he isn't expecting Allison and Jackson to come up with a plan of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



> For Crossroadswrite who requested Stiles/Allison/Jackson with Stiles wanting revenge after Scott & Lydia made out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. This quote keeps repeating itself in Stiles’ mind, has been for the last few weeks, so he’s being very thorough. The last thing he wants is for something unexpected to happen or for something to go wrong. Considering all the shit happening in their lives right now, with the whole werewolf and hunter thing, he’s not able to completely anticipate every possible problem that could arise, but he’s got back-up plans all the way to K. It really isn’t the best time to actually go through with the plan, what with the whole Jackson almost getting murdered by Derek the other day and Allison’s family turning out to be psycho werewolf hunters, but he needs to move forward or he’ll end up chickening out.

While this plan was originally motivated by a need for revenge, it’s started to become something else. Stiles isn’t really sure _what_ , but he knows it isn’t so much about vengeance anymore. In fact, since he’s started watching his targets, for lack of a better of a word, he hasn’t even thought about Lydia or Scott that often. He’s really an asshole to be doing this. He knows the whole thing is making him lower than low, the worst kind of guy around, yet he still can’t stop thinking about it. He’s not sure what this says about his character, but he doesn’t think it would say anything very good.

Jealousy really is such an ugly emotion. It takes people and twists them up, turns them into spiteful monsters that are probably worse than the furry kind. Stiles stares at himself in the mirror and wonders what kind of person he really is to be plotting something with the sole intention of causing pain to someone he loves like a brother and possibly hurting the object of his obsession for years. He’s worse than crazy old Uncle Peter who bit Scott because he’s human and fully conscious of the decisions he’s making whereas Peter is just crazy. If he does this, Scott might never forgive him, and any chance he could have with Lydia will be shot without a doubt.

Of course, he doesn’t really have any chance with Lydia anyway. Stiles has been forced to examine the way he’s behaved about that, and he knows he’s been a total creep. If he saw himself in some silly teen comedy, he’d think he was the bad guy trying to nice guy his way into the hot chick’s bed, and that’s not the kind of guy he wants to be. Which is pretty stupid considering what he’s planning to do tonight makes him a total sleaze ball and the worst of the worst.

It’s just…Scott knew how he felt about Lydia. Scott knew and didn’t care. Scott hurt him first by making out with Lydia, by flirting and kissing her and taking whatever he wanted even though he knew how it would make Stiles to feel. Sure, Scott can come around and blame the wolf, the moon, anyone other than himself. If Scott had just admitted he wanted to kiss Lydia because she’s smart and pretty, well, Stiles would have still been pissed off and hurt, but he wouldn’t have decided to try hurt Scott in return. Instead, it was blamed on the full moon, and Scott never once accepted any kind of responsibility for it.

So Stiles decided it was only fair to make Scott feel those same feelings of hurt and frustration.

Fuck, he’s such an idiot. It's not like he ever accepts responsibility for his own shit, either. And his relationship with Scott has always been the one good thing in his life. After his mom died, when his dad was finding solace in a bottle, Scott and his mom had been there to keep Stiles from going off the rails. Well, mostly. He still gets into trouble, still does stupid shit, but Scott’s always been there with him. And it’s really all Stiles’ fault that Scott even got bitten in the first place, since it was his big idea to go looking for the body. It’s so easy to think about all this, to rationalize it, to accept he’s the fuck up regardless of what Scott did with Lydia, but it doesn’t mean he can stop himself from doing something to try to make himself feel better about it.

The thing is, Stiles isn’t jealous about the wolf thing. If he had the chance, he would refuse and would stay away from anything that made him furry and hormonal all the time. Scott didn’t have the choice, though, and that comes back to Stiles being responsible for all this shit, in a way. He might not have been the one to bite Scott, but he’s still to blame. It’s unhealthy for him to let Scott’s wolfy behavior make him plan something he knows could potentially turn him from the annoying yet sometimes useful sidekick into the arch nemesis of this story they call life.

The doorbell rings as he’s staring in the mirror, thinking too much and doubting everything, and it startles him. It’s making this real. That one chime from the bell is the last chance he has to either get over himself or to do something to appease the need for balance after Scott made out with Lydia. Obviously, there’s a chance this plan isn’t even going to work anyway, so he’s probably obsessing over nothing. “You’re fucked up,” he whispers, dragging his fingers over the mirror before he goes to answer the door.

Allison and Jackson are standing on his porch. Neither of them looks particularly happy to be there, and Stiles can’t actually believe they showed up. Jackson’s neck is looking pretty messed up, and there are circles under Allison’s eyes. She forces a smile and says, “Hey Stiles. We’re here.”

“This better not be a waste of my time,” Jackson mutters, looking around as if he’s scared someone is going to see him at Stiles’ house.

“Come on in.” Stiles steps aside, shutting the door after them once they’re in the house. He follows them to the living room, feeling awkward and even stupider now that they’re both here. They’re gorgeous, even with the signs of exhaustion and stress visible on their faces, and he’s not someone they’d even speak to unless it was to belittle or bully him.

“Your text said you wanted to discuss something important?” Allison drags her fingers through her hair. “Is it about Scott?”

“No. I mean, not really. He doesn’t know either of you are here,” Stiles says, that quote coming back to mind immediately because this is going awry. By his own choice. “Fuck, this was pointless. I shouldn’t have even…” He trails off because he knows he can’t do this. It’s easy to think about, to plot and plan, but that doesn’t make it easy to do. “I might not be a great guy, but I’m not the arch nemesis, either.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Stilinski?” Jackson scowls at him. “I don’t have time for your dweebish shit.”

“Stiles, you’re a good guy,” Allison says gently. “I know things have been really rough lately, and we don’t know each other that well, but Scott talks about you all the time.”

“That’s because they’re inseparable,” Jackson mutters. “Testicle one and testicle two bonded in first grade, and everyone else in the world ceased to exist. Stilinski’s like that. An obsessive little prick who isn’t good at sharing or multitasking when it’s inconvenient.”

“I can share,” Stiles tells them, frowning at Jackson. “I’m just not going to be friends with an arrogant shithead who thinks he’s better than anyone else because he’s got money. You didn’t care about all that money in kindergarten, but you were an ass by first grade.”

“Alright. So obviously there are some childhood issues that potentially need resolved,” Allison murmurs, looking back and forth between them. “However, that might require more time than we have today. If this isn’t about Scott’s, uh, furry problem, then what’s it about, Stiles?”

“Nothing.” Stiles shakes his head. “It was a stupid plan motivated by hurt and a need for revenge, and I almost became That Guy. The one who did something wrong and shameful to intentionally hurt someone he loves, and it would have been horrible. God, what was I even thinking? The fact I went so far as to invite you both here? I’m not a nice person, Allison. Scott’s so good, pure and earnest, and I’m like a human monster or something.”

“Can we not with the melodrama?” Jackson rolls his eyes. “McCall isn’t sunshine and rainbows. He’s a selfish jerk who doesn’t care who gets hurt when he wants something. Sounds a lot like you, too, but that’s why you’re peas in a pod. Sure, he ended up saving me from that Derek fucker, but I wouldn’t even be in this mess if McCall hadn’t decided to take over my team and to take my girlfriend.”

“Lydia told me I was right to break up with him,” Allison admits quietly. “But then she went and made out with him. I mean, I get it, I guess, but it still sucks.”

“He couldn’t…it was the...full moon and shit…” Stiles groans and glares at the ceiling. “I think he could have resisted the whole making out thing, honestly, but I’m not a werewolf, so I don’t know. He knew about my crush on Lydia, and he still sucked her face and did who knows what else since he’s not so virginal anymore.”

“Your crush on Lydia is ridiculous,” Jackson points out. “She barely knows you’re alive, and that’s mostly because I bitch about you all the time. You’re lucky she never noticed you. She can be cruel and heartless sometimes, and she’d have chewed you up and spit you out without batting an eyelash.”

“Don’t be hating on her because she dumped you,” Stiles says firmly. “She might not be the nicest person, but I can’t blame her when she’s trying to fill the whole popular and airhead role in our stupid high school. She’s brilliant and beautiful and deserves better than you dragging her or me considering her some ideal to be won. Hell, maybe Scott _is_ the best thing for her. Sorry, Allison.”

“Oh, hey, don’t let my feelings interrupt your fawning over Lydia,” Allison mutters. “I mean, you’re right. Scott would be great for her. There’s the added bonus that she doesn’t have a crazy family who wants to turn him into a wolfskin rug for the cabin in the Rockies.”

“He doesn’t actually have fur, you know?” Stiles’ lips twitch slightly. “It’d be a Scott skin rug with some bad sideburns. That would take it to Ed Gein territory maybe.”

“Still probably acceptable to my family.” She bites her lip but a giggle escapes. “God, it’s so weird. I mean, they’ve been keeping secrets from me for my whole life, and they don’t even realize I know as much as I do, and my aunt Kate is telling me stuff, but I don’t know what to believe.”

“That the reason for the circles?” Stiles asks quietly. He looks at Jackson. “And your neck looks rough.”

“It feels awesome.” Jackson rolls his eyes. “Are we seriously sitting in Stilinski’s living room having a supernatural bitch session? Is this my life now? How did I ever fall so low?”

“Whatever. You used to not mind hanging out in my living room,” Stiles says just a little snidely. “And don’t worry. Allison and I won’t tell anyone you were here.”

“I used to be six and didn’t know any better,” Jackson scoffs. “I wised up when you missed my birthday party because McCall had a stupid asthma attack and somehow couldn’t handle not having you at the hospital to leech off of like a best friend stealing prick.”

“We were seven, and he almost died.” Stiles kicks Jackson’s leg hard enough for him to feel, earning him a dirty look. “God, I can’t believe I was actually planning to have sex with you. You’re such an asshole.”

“What?” Allison squeaks, staring at Stiles with wide eyes. “Planning what now?”

“You’d better explain yourself, Stilinski,” Jackson warns, sitting up and narrowing his eyes.

“Sure, why not? Let’s make sure Stiles is totally humiliated despite actually making the right choice for once in his pathetic life,” he mutters. He finally shrugs. “After Lydia and Scott made out, I decided the best revenge would be to fuck you both so they’d be hurt like I felt. I had a plan, plus about a dozen back-up plans for random scenarios that might interfere with said plan.”

“Oh my God.” Allison leans back against the sofa. “That’s why you invited us over? You were going to seduce us?”

“As if.” Jackson sniffs and brushes a piece of lint off his shoulder. “It would take more than any plan _you_ could come up with to seduce me, dumbass.”

“Yeah, well, I spent several hours studying gay porn, so I thought I could persuade you pretty well,” Stiles says dryly. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter now what the plan was because I realized I’m better at being Robin than the Joker.”

“You can’t seriously compare McCall to Batman.” Jackson snorts. “That’s even more of a serious infraction than you actually thinking you could seduce two gorgeous people like me and Allison into overlooking your everything so we’d have sex with you for revenge.”

“Jackson’s right.” Allison blinks, a faint flushing crossing her cheeks. “About Scott not being Batman. The other, well, it’s been a few weeks, and I have a normal sex drive, and your fingers are…lovely.” She stares at his hands for a moment before smiling impishly. “It might not have taken much convincing, especially if you’d been watching something other than just gay porn.”

“Seriously?” Stiles stares at her. “I cockblocked myself? See, that’s what happens when you try to do the right thing and don’t want to become a supervillain. Superman versus Lex Luther? I’m totally a Jimmy Olsen in that scenario. The buzzcut’s not bad, but my head is oddly shaped, so I couldn’t rock the chrome dome of Luther.”

“Marvel is vastly superior to DC,” Jackson says pompously. “And don’t listen to Allison. She’s obviously stressed and speaking without thinking.”

“Or maybe you shouldn’t listen to Jackson, especially considering he’s been staring at your crotch and your mouth since you mentioned having sex,” Allison says sweetly, flashing her dimples when Jackson glares at her. “You know, we’re all under a lot of stress right now. Maybe we really should fuck?”

“Allison!” Stiles stares at her, gaping as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “We can’t. I realized it was a bad plan because I don’t want to intentionally hurt Scott like that, remember?”

“What? They’re broken up. He might still be lovesick, but that doesn’t give him any rights over her or who she fucks.” Jackson sniffs. “She’s going to the formal with me next week, after all, and we’ve made out a couple of times since Lydia and Scott were together. _If_ I were properly persuaded, there’d be no reason why you couldn’t make out with us. McCall can get his panties in a twist if he wants, but he has no say over what we do or who we do.”

“I don’t want to hurt Scott, either,” Allison tells Stiles sincerely. “But he’s going to be hurt anyway when he realizes that we aren’t going to get back together. I mean, I love him, I really do, but we’re like Romeo and Juliet, Stiles. And you know how that story ends! I don’t want to die young because of love.”

“You both seriously want to have sex? With me?” Stiles shakes his head. “This isn’t how any of my plans went.”

“Forget your plans. As for wanting to have sex with you, I’m still waiting to be persuaded.” Jackson smirks. “It had better be some damn good persuasion, too, if you don’t want me gloating to McCall about taking his BFF’s cherry.”

“Who said you’d be fucking me?” Stiles narrows his eyes. “You’ve got bottom bitch boy written all over your pretty face.”

“Says the twink with cocksucking lips,” Jackson retorts with a smug smile.

“Maybe _I’ll_ be on top, and you can both be my bottom bitch boys,” Allison suggests, actually dimpling again when they turn to stare at her. “What? If you two can’t agree, I’m not sitting here and leaving those cute asses unclaimed.”

“Actually, I’m versatile. I think. Don’t know since I’m a virgin, but I’ve jerked off thinking about fucking a guy and also being fucked by a guy.” Stiles glances at Jackson. “Are you even bi?”

“No, I’m secure enough in my heterosexuality that I can sit here and discuss being fucked with a smirk on my face,” Jackson deadpans. He gives Stiles a look that indicates he is disgusted with him and totally done. “Of course I’m bi. Now, if we’re going to do this, I need a comfortable bed and you’d better have plenty of lube and condoms.”

“We aren’t seriously doing this,” Stiles says, flailing a little. “What part of this isn’t the plan don’t you understand?”

“Your plan was bad, you said,” Allison points out. “So we came up with a new plan. A better plan because it’s motivated by stress relief and attraction instead of petty revenge.”

“But it still has the same result, Allison. Which is us having sex and hurting Scott and maybe Lydia.” Stiles is so conflicted because, on one hand, here are two beautiful people who actually seem to want to have sex with him. On the other hand, arch nemesis territory if he has sex with his best friend’s ex-girlfriend who he still loves.

“It wouldn’t hurt Lydia. She was dating me because of my social position, not because she actually cared about me,” Jackson says simply. He huffs a laugh, his face actually showing a hint of vulnerability before he pushes it away beneath the usual mask of unaffected arrogance. “McCall is a delicate flower, but he’ll get over it. Now, let’s do this before I change my mind and realize I can do better.”

“You can’t do better, so stop acting like a jerk. Stiles, we can just make out a little bit,” Allison says thoughtfully, smiling at Stiles. “If it gets too weird, we can always stop. I’ll talk to Scott if he has any problems with it, Stiles. I know he’ll be hurt that I did this with his best friend, but it hurt when he made out with my best friend, too. We aren’t dating anymore, though, so he has to let me go sometime.”

Stiles looks from one tempting pretty face to the other. How is this his life? His plan is gone, out the door, and he was big enough to realize it was stupid. Only now he’s the one being seduced by his own targets. After considering it, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends a quick text message to Scott. “Dude, if you had the chance of a lifetime to reenact your favorite porn scene but it included someone who you know would probably hurt me if I found out you’d fucked them, would you do it or not?”

There’s a brief pause before Scott replies. “Favorite porn? Like the go to scene that always gets me off? Hypothetical or literal question? Cause, dude, I love you like a brother, but apologizing after the fact might be the best case scenario. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission is what you always say, right?”

“Literal. And you’re right. I just wanted to make sure. I love you, too, and I’m sorry for what I’m about to do,” Stiles texts. “I’ll let you punch me next time I see you.”

“I’m not going to punch you. How hurt are we talking about here, though?” Scott replies.

“Uh. You’ll want to punch me. But thanks for the permission. I don’t want to be your arch nemesis, Scotty. I love you.” Before Scott can reply with another text, Stiles turns off his phone. Looking up, he licks his lips. “Scott says I should go for it.”

“You asked for his approval?” Jackson shakes his head. “That’s pathetic, Stilinski. And something tells me you failed to tell him the specifics, such as who you’re planning to fuck.”

“I told him there was a risk of hurting him, and he said go for it.” Stiles shrugs. “So, you know, that’s good enough for me because my morals are slightly fast and loose anyway.”

“I hope that’s the only thing fast about you,” Allison murmurs, looking him over in a very sexy way. No wonder Scott fell so hard. Damn.

“But loose would probably work in your favor,” Jackson adds with a smug smile.

“You’re both horrible people. I just want you to know that. Now, we should go to my bedroom. My bed isn’t that big, but at least it isn’t a twin,” he says, standing up and rubbing the top of his head. “I have lube and condoms.”

“When’s your dad coming home?” Allison asks curiously. “Do we have a time limit?”

“Uh, it’ll probably take me like five minutes once someone other than myself is touching my dick,” he says with a snort. “But, no, he’s working a double again. He’s investigating the animal attacks and Laura Hale’s death, so he’s at the station more than he’s home these days.”

“Can we get a move on? All this talking is annoying,” Jackson tells them, huffing as he heads upstairs and goes right to Stiles’ bedroom.

“He seems to be in a hurry,” Stiles mutters, glancing at Allison. “He must really want to do more than make out with you.”

“I don’t think it’s just me he’s excited to fuck,” she says with a slight smirk. She winks at him before following Jackson up the stairs.

“This is crazy.” Stiles hurries after them, a little worried they might get started without him and forget him or something. Being the third wheel isn’t fun, but he figures it would suck even worse if there was sex happening, and he was ignored. When he gets to his room, he finds Jackson snooping through his stuff, and Allison flipping through a book on his desk. “The lube isn’t in my dresser, Jackson.”

“I was just being thorough,” Jackson says, shrugging as he closes the drawer. “Condoms?”

“Uh the closet. I didn’t want my dad finding them and asking questions,” Stiles admits. “Or Derek, since he likes to pop in via the window at random times and snoop in my shit. Hey, you’d definitely make a good werewolf if snooping and being a good-looking arrogant ass are the normal perquisites.”

“Good-looking, huh? I knew you wanted me.” Jackson pulls his douchey shirt over his head, muscles flexing in an almost hypnotic manner. Or maybe Stiles is just relishing in the freedom to actual look without risk of getting caught staring at a guy in the locker room at school.

“So modest,” Allison mocks as she goes over and locks the window before pulling the curtains closed. She turns to face them and smiles. “While you two might not mind Derek Hale watching us, I would, so we’re putting preventive measures in place to avoid that unpleasantness.”

“I wouldn’t!” Stiles denies, even as he can feel warmth splotching all over his face. He turns and goes into his closet, grabbing the box of XXL condoms he bought after deciding on this plan. When he turns back around, Allison’s shirt is off, and she’s pushing her jeans down. He forgets all about Derek voyeuristic fantasies he’s maybe jerked off to before because Allison’s beautiful and half-naked and seems okay with having sex with him. “Is this just a scratching an itch thing? I mean, do you even like me at all?”

“Of course I like you, Stiles,” Allison tells him. “I can scratch my own itches, Stiles. I might be an empowered woman who has no shame in admitting she enjoys sex, but I don’t usually just fuck random people because I can.”

“You’re an idiot,” Jackson says, rolling his eyes as he takes the box out of Stiles’ hands. He arches a brow. “Someone has high expectations.”

“Or maybe someone knows the correct size of condoms to buy for themselves,” Stiles mutters, shrugging his plaid shirt off his shoulders before he pulls his t-shirt over his head. He feels insecure standing shirtless next to Jackson, who has a freaking six (maybe eight?) pack and muscular biceps and a nice tan. In contrast, Stiles is pale, skinny, awkward, and there are moles splattered all over his torso like drips off a paintbrush.

“How do we want to do this?” Allison asks, her voice just a little bit husky as she bounces on Stiles’ bed and openly stares at him and Jackson as they strip down to their underwear. “Just making out or do we want to go all the way?”

“What’s the best for stress relief?” Jackson smiles smugly. “That’s your justification for fucking two guys at once, right? You know you’re gonna be taking poor ickle Stilinski’s cherry and loving every moment it. Already got McCall’s, so why not complete the set?”

Allison flips him off and looks at Stiles. “This isn’t about taking your virginity, Stiles. I’m not collecting anything.”

“I’m not some innocent young thing with a dowry, Allison,” Stiles points out. “Virginity is a social construct that’s mostly used to either control women’s sexuality or to make men slobbering maniacs. You can have it. It’s really not that big of a deal to me.”

“Well, aren’t you just special?” Jackson snickers. “Not a big deal my ass. It’s the first time you’re having sex, and it’s going to be something that sticks with you forever. Do you know how lucky you are to be losing your virginity to the two hottest people at school?”

“Yeah, I’m lucky. You know, it’s funny but I think you’re more interested in the virginity thing than I am,” Stiles tells him, arching a brow. “Why? Do you get hard thinking you’re going to be the first guy fucking me? Have you been with other guys before?”

“I’ve had sex,” Jackson says sharply. “With your dream girl, in fact. Many times. Just because I’ve never been with a guy doesn’t mean I’m some weak little virgin.”

“There’s nothing weak about being a virgin,” Allison says. “Now quit posturing and come to bed. I think we should start with kissing and let things happen naturally. Also, Stiles, forget most of what you saw in porn. It isn’t real life.”

“You mean the badly acted scripts and exaggerated noises are fake?” Stiles gapes at her, putting a hand over his heart. “I never would have guessed.”

Jackson snorts. “Fuck head.”

“Ass face.” Stiles smiles sweetly before going over to his bed. He’s feeling a little nervous now that they’re actually doing this. His plans had been solid, based on him suddenly being smooth and charming, and, looking back, he’d been unrealistic and stupid about the whole thing. He’s never even kissed anyone before, and here are two hot experienced people sitting on his bed in their underwear.

“Are you okay, Stiles?” Allison asks gently, reaching over to touch his face. “If you’ve changed your mind, we don’t have to do this. I just thought it might be fun, and we’ve all been through hell lately, so we sort of deserve something enjoyable that’s just ours, you know?”

“He hasn’t changed his mind. He’s already half-hard,” Jackson drawls, crawling on the other side of the bed. He reaches over, gripping Stiles’ chin and lifting it slightly, then he lowers his head.

The first feel of lips against his makes Stiles’ fingers flex before curling into his palm. Jackson is actually almost tender, kissing him lightly and licking at his lips before using more pressure. Since Stiles doesn’t really know how to kiss, he follows Jackson’s lead. He lets Jackson move his head, lets him take control, and lets him coax his mouth open. Then there’s a tongue sweeping into his mouth, and he reaches up to grip Jackson’s hair, trying to move his tongue, too, because holy shit that’s awesome. Jackson pulls back, making a face even as he smiles, then he’s kissing him again, deeper and lot less gentle.

“God, that’s hot,” Allison whispers, her fingers rubbing Stiles’ scalp and gliding over his closely shorn hair. When Jackson pulls back a second time, she swoops in and kisses Stiles. She’s definitely in control, not even giving Stiles a chance to try dominating the kiss, not that he’d even know how yet. She sucks on his tongue, her fingers gripping the back of his neck, and he whines when he feels a hot mouth press against his nipple. Jackson actually chuckles, the bastard, and licks at his nipple, discovering just how sensitive they are as he teases Stiles until he’s whimpering into the kisses Allison is giving him.

When Allison pulls away, Jackson straightens up and kisses her, making it Stiles’ turn to watch, and he’s okay with that. Because Allison’s right. This is hot. He’s not sure exactly what is and isn’t okay to do, but he figures they’ll tell him to stop if he does something wrong or that they don’t like. So he reaches out to touch Allison’s tit, hesitant and a little scared she’ll slap him. But she takes his hand and moves it further up, her fingers going around his and squeezing as she licks into Jackson’s mouth.

Not one to like being ignored, Jackson takes Stiles’ other hand and puts it against his dick, not even wasting time with foreplay. Stiles hasn’t ever had another guy’s dick in his hand, so he’s not sure what to do. He squeezes it through Jackson’s underwear, moving his hand to stroke it as he leans down to lick Allison’s hard nipple, which is poking against her bra. They stop kissing and join the fun, touching him and licking and stroking as they fall back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Somehow, the rest of their clothes get taken off, tossed on the floor leaving them completely naked. Stiles is between Allison’s legs, and Jackson’s between his. Allison guides him on how to lick her, giving him instructions that he obeys eagerly. She tastes good on his tongue, wet and a little sweet. He licks at her slit, lapping at her with the flat of his tongue, moaning when Jackson reaches out and begins to stroke his dick. It doesn’t take a half dozen strokes before he’s bucking up and coming. Heat spreads through his face as he blushes because he came so fast.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s your first time,” Allison murmurs, smiling down at him. “Now it’ll take longer before you come again, and that’s a good thing.”

“This is messy,” Jackson mutters, looking at the come dripping off his hand. “Maybe I should make you wear a condom. It’s a lot neater than this.” He licks his finger. “Eh, not bad. Want a taste?” He smirks as he offers his hand to Allison. She arches a brow before leaning forward and sucking his finger into her mouth, licking Stiles’ come off it.

“Delicious,” Allison says, winking at Stiles as Jackson stares at her for a minute. “You’d better get him hard again. I want him inside me soon.”

“That’s not going to be much of a problem,” Stiles tells them, glancing down where his dick is already half-hard again.

“Fuck, you’re huge, Stilinski,” Jackson mutters, sounding torn between admiration, jealousy, and excitement. “I don’t even know if I can take all this in my mouth.”

“Just relax your throat, and you’ll be good,” Allison says, flashing her dimples as she rolls her hips and fucks herself on Stiles’ tongue. “Don’t just stare at it. Suck the head first, Jackson. Haven’t you ever blown a guy before?”

“When would I have had the chance? I was dating Lydia since eighth grade, off and on but with the understanding it was mostly on,” Jackson says, and Stiles doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s sulking. “I might be an ass, but I’m not a cheat. Anyway, Danny’s the only gay guy I know, and he claims I’m not his type. I know I’m everyone’s type, but I’m not going to force myself on him just because I want to suck a dick sometimes.”

“God, Stiles. That’s good. So good.” Allison moans as he pushes his tongue inside her, rubbing her clit with his nose. “Uh, Jackson. Just suck the head, then take more. Use your hand to jerk off what you can’t suck.”

“Right. Okay. I can do this. I’m going to be amazing, of course,” Jackson says confidently. Then there’s warm wet enveloping Stiles’ dick, and he whines against Allison’s cunt. She strokes his scalp, and he realizes he needs to stop shaving his head because he needs hair. He wants hair long enough for her to pull and tug on when he’s eating her out. Jackson is sucking more of his dick, licking his shaft, getting less tentative and more forceful as he goes.

Jackson suddenly takes his entire length, his nose rubbing against Stiles’ pubes, and there’s the sound of choking and gagging as Jackson pulls off his dick. Stiles looks up, face wet with Allison’s arousal, staring down to see tears dripping off Jackson’s lashes. His lips are swollen, his face flushed, and he looks so fucking hot that Stiles _wants_ in some weird primal way that he can’t even explain. “High expectations, right?” he says with a smirk instead of begging Jackson to kiss him because he’s an ass and this isn’t supposed to be about romance, even if he’s not sure anymore.

“Let’s see who’s smug when I get finished,” Jackson warns, narrowing those pretty blue eyes before he starts sucking dick again. Stiles just watches for a moment, staring unabashedly, enjoying the sight of his dick in Jackson’s mouth. It feels so good, and he bucks his hips up, moving his fingers between Allison’s legs and stroking her wet lips as he fucks Jackson’s face.

“Don’t make him come,” Allison warns. She rides Stiles’ finger, so he adds another. When he has three fingers inside her, he rubs her clit. “Stiles. God. Your fingers are amazing.” She starts muttering too low for him to hear, moving down to take his fingers inside her, gripping her bouncy tits as she moves. When she comes, it surprises him. Her face twists up and then she’s shuddering, wetness coating his hand.

Stiles pulls his fingers out of her, licking them clean of her come. Jackson crawls up to lick his other fingers, sucking them and staring into his eyes before they’re kissing again. Jackson falls back on the bed, taking Stiles’ with him, grinding up against him as they kiss. Allison grabs the lube, and Stiles tenses when he feels her wet fingers against his hole. Then she’s working one inside him, and he’s done this before, used his fingers on his ass while jerking off, but it’s weird for someone else to be touching him like this.

Jackson kisses him thoroughly, taking his mind off the finger in his ass, making him more aware of the tongue licking his mouth and the wet dickhead rubbing against his thigh. Allison kisses his back and shoulders as she adds a second finger to his ass, eventually getting three inside him. He pushes back, fucking himself on her hand, kissing her when she licks his jaw. The three of them kiss for a while, rubbing against each other, touching and licking, and it’s so damn good. Better than anything he ever imagined.

When Allison thinks he’s ready, they move around again. He wishes his bed was bigger, but at least there’s enough room for them. Jackson slides a condom onto Stiles’ dick then guides him into Allison’s cunt. Stiles tries to go slow, but it’s tight and warm, and he bucks his hips forward, stretching her and going deep. She arches off the bed, her tits moving, and he leans forward to suck on her nipples as he begins to fuck her. He hears the sound of another condom package rip, then Jackson’s pressing the head of his dick against Stiles’ hole.

“Oh fuck,” he whispers, feeling his hole stretch as Jackson begins to push inside him. It hurts a little, the stretch of something pushing into him, and he takes several panting breaths as he adjusts to the dick in his ass. Eventually, it starts feeling better, and he begins to fuck back onto Jackson’s dick then thrust into Allison. Being in between them is awesome. They’re all kissing as they fuck, and he can’t really imagine having a better first time story to remember when he’s old. Losing both his virginities to two of the hottest people in school _is_ memorable, so Jackson knew what he was talking about.

They keep fucking until Allison comes again, and Jackson starts bucking against him erratically. When Jackson comes with a soft groan, Stiles feels his dick pulsing in his ass, the condom catching all the come. He’s still hard, his fast orgasm earlier meaning he’s taking longer this time, even with all the sensations and experiences. Jackson pulls out of his ass, taking the condom off, tying it, then tossing it in the trash can. They don’t even need to speak now, just exchanging looks and smiles, and then Stiles is pulling out of Allison, Jackson moving his face between her legs and kneeling on the bed.

Stiles gets the lube and preps Jackson’s tight ass. It’s really tight, and he wonders if Jackson even uses fingers to jerk off like Stiles does sometimes. When Jackson is loose, Stiles pulls off the condom and puts on a fresh one, lubing it up then pressing the head against Jackson’s hole. Even after being prepped, it’s a snug fit, and it feels different than fucking Allison. He looks at Allison, smiling at her as he begins to push in and pull out, not going too deep yet, giving Jackson a chance to adjust. Jackson’s making noises against Allison’s cunt, keening and whimpering, finally pushing back to take all of Stiles inside him at once.

Then, they’re fucking. Hard and fast, Stiles gripping Jackson’s hips, leaving behind fingerprints and possibly bruises, going so deep, his balls slapping against Jackson’s as they move together. When Allison comes again, she pushes Jackson’s face away, crawling underneath him to suck his dick. Jackson nuzzles her cunt, cursing at Stiles, begging and whining, taking everything and wanting more. Jackson comes again, spilling into Allison’s greedy mouth, and Stiles listens to the noises she’s make, definitely exaggerated to get him off. Slurping and sucking as Jackson groans.

The orgasm hits him soon after. He sinks deep and starts to come, pulling out and quickly tugging the condom off, spurting his come on Jackson’s ass and lower back, stroking his dick until he’s completely spent. Jackson mentioned it being messy, so Stiles can’t resist marking him with his come and making it really messy. Before Jackson can complain much, Stiles and Allison lick his ass clean before they’re kissing, falling back onto the bed and touching again.

Hours pass. Stiles isn’t sure how many times he actually gets off, but his dick is sore, and he’s grateful for the fact that he’s sixteen with a quick recovery time. They break for takeout, eating Chinese food in his bed with the smell of sex and sweat around them, Allison in his plaid shirt, and he and Jackson naked. Then they’re kissing again, and they can’t keep their hands off each other. His shirt gets tossed on the floor, the cartons of food are piled around the bed, and they have sex for the sixth or seventh time, not that they’ve had that many orgasms because they’re only human, even if they are sixteen year old boys, before finally snuggling together and napping.

Later, when they wake up, they’re still snuggled together, Stiles in the middle with his head on Jackson’s chest and Allison’s cheek against his collarbone. It’s late, after ten, and they’ll probably be leaving soon, and he wonders how they’re supposed to act now. Do they pretend it never happened? Do they act like they don’t taste how they all taste or what they look like when they come or the sounds they make when they’re getting off?

“You’re thinking again. Just stop it before you give me a headache,” Jackson mutters, rubbing his fingers against Stiles’ scalp.

“I feel so relaxed that it’s ridiculous,” Allison admits, looking up at them and dimpling. “I guess the stress relief actually was a good idea, huh?”

“Yeah, it really was, Aly,” Stiles says, brushing his fingers through her hair. “So, what now?”

“We try to get some sleep so we can get through school tomorrow?” Jackson snorts. “Don’t get all emotional and serious, Stiles.”

“Stiles. You called me Stiles,” he points out, looking up at him. “You haven’t called me Stiles since we had the fight after your birthday when you refused my present because of Scott’s asthma attack.”

“Whatever.” Jackson pouts. “I was your best friend first, and you were supposed to be at my party. McCall fucked it up, just like he fucks up everything. Well, joke’s on him. I got you back even if it took nearly ten years.”

“My parents think I’m at Lydia’s,” Allison admits, interrupting them before they can bicker. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to meet for supernatural reasons or not, so I gave them an alibi, just in case. I’d like to sleep over, if that’s okay with you?”

“My parents don’t even realize I’m gone,” Jackson mutters, staring up at the ceiling, his jaw tensing. “I’ll stay, too.”

“You’ll have to be gone before school so my dad doesn’t catch us,” Stiles murmurs, not even arguing with them because, well, he likes being snuggled on both sides, and he doesn’t care if they sleep over.

“As for what now,” Allison says slowly, “uh, well, this was really good. I mean, the sex was amazing, but the rest of it is good, too. Maybe we should explore it a little more?”

“Maybe my ass.” Jackson scoffs. “It works well, so why explore it? We know what we want, and fuck what anyone else says. Stiles, you’re going to the formal with us. I’ll help you buy a suit so you look good instead of like a child playing dress up. Allison, your parents didn’t want you dating Scott, so you can just tell them this is their fault. At least we’re human.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Stiles says, snorting as he imagines their classmates’ reaction to the three of them going to the formal as a couple. Triple? What would they call it? “And you want the bite, so you won’t be human for long if you can convince someone to give it to you.”

“Maybe it’s not that important?” Jackson looks at them. “Maybe there are other things more important than being the best at lacrosse and shit.”

Allison dimples. “Maybe so.” She snuggles against Stiles’ chest. “We can talk about it more tomorrow, over breakfast, but I like the idea. I think it’s a solid plan.”

“The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry,” Stiles reminds them. “Look at my plan for today and how it turned out.”

“I’m a woman, not a mouse or a man,” Allison tells him. “My plan won’t go awry. We’ll plan on going to the formal together, and we’ll see how the rest goes. Whatever happens, we’re in it together, right?”

“Right,” Jackson says firmly, tightening his grip on Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles isn’t sure how things will play out, but if this helps convince Jackson to stop seeking out the bite and helps Allison deal with her family’s psycho killer background, well, who is he to complain? Maybe he’ll even try getting Scott and Lydia together, so they end up with something positive and amazing that makes them happy, too. He doesn’t want to hurt them, even if that was what initially motivated him into this revenge scheme that didn’t go how he planned anyway. He snuggles against them and smiles. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
